


Sweater Weather

by archionblu



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Coffee Shops, F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 21:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12262821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archionblu/pseuds/archionblu
Summary: A blustery day and an exhausted mind call for a trip to the local coffeeshop, where more than just your usual order awaits you.





	Sweater Weather

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I wanna thank [linkslipssinkships](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinksLipsSinkShips/pseuds/LinksLipsSinkShips) for giving me the courage to finally post this damn thing. Secondly, thank you [Primarina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockstummy/pseuds/Primarina) for the initial read months ago and telling me I could do it when I thought it was drivel. This is the first time I've posted fanfic since 2011 and the first time I've ever posted on ao3, so take that into consideration please! 
> 
> With that being said, I hope you enjoy, lovelies <3

You were cold, tired, and hungry.

It was winter in LA, and while it was nothing like the winters of your childhood, you had acclimated to California’s milder temperatures over the past few months, and what should have felt like a crisp breeze felt more like an icy gust. Your sweatshirt was doing nothing to keep the warmth close to your skin, although you had pulled your fingers up into your sleeves and balled them up close to your body.

You slouched into your sweatshirt and grumbled to yourself while walking down the sidewalk. 

Why had you thought it would be a good idea to take another stab at going to college? Why couldn’t you have been satisfied with your desk job back in your home state doing boring things that didn’t keep you awake until five in the morning, shouting at editing software? Your body really wasn’t designed to take the kind of abuse that you had been heaping on it since the semester started. 

Shivering, bleary eyed, and barely awake, you shoved your way into the coffee shop you’d been making for. You were glad for the warm air that hit your face as you pushed inside, even if the warmth did make you even sleepier.

This coffee shop is a chain, so you already know what you’re getting. You let your eyes slip closed while you stand in line, you swear just for a moment. 

You shuffle forward slightly as you hear the line move without bothering to open your eyes and let your mind drift while you wait for the line to progress…until quite suddenly someone forcefully knocked into you, spilling what felt like boiling hot beverages all over your chest. Your eyes snap open and you jerk back with a yelp, your bag falling to the floor with a thunk.

“ **Shit!** Fuck!”

Your assailant swore, and continues to babble apologies as he drops his now half empty to-go carrier on a nearby table and snatching napkins from the dispenser. He shoves a few into your hand before crouching to clean the floor.

You were certainly more awake now and as you accepted the napkins you stare down at the man’s crazy mane of curls,which are bobbing slightly as he tries to mop up six cups worth of coffee. He’s all gangly limbs, knees sticking out at weird angles as he’s crouched, and you don’t have to wait for him to stand up to know he’s tall as shit.

Dabbing half-heartedly at your sweatshirt, you feel dread start to pool in your stomach. Embarrassing social interaction and physical discomfort aside, You’re pretty sure you could recognize that voice anywhere, whether it was making dick jokes or muttering about ineffectual napkin absorption in front of you. 

Honestly, in your wildest dreams you never imagined you might actually meet Daniel Avidan, internet celebrity and star of your fangirlish fantasies. But if you were to imagine such a thing, this was pretty high up on the list of not exactly what you had in mind.

“I’m so fucking sorry! I wasn’t looking where I was going at all and I’m just such an ass!”

You looked down into his earnest, distressed face and tried to think of something intelligent to say.

“Uh—um,” you coughed awkwardly, but mustered up a lopsided smile, “accidents happen man. don’t worry about it. I’m sorry you wasted all your coffee on my outfit!” you tried to joke, but it fell sort of flat.

He winced a bit as he looked you over, rising to his feet again. “Damn, yeah, you’re drenched. Those napkins aren’t much use I guess, huh?”

“No, not really, but it was worth a try” you shrug, trying to wring the liquid out of the hem of your sweatshirt without being super obvious about it. Unfortunately, the large amount of liquid dripping onto the floor under where you had squeezed the fabric kind of gave you away.

Grimacing and mopping up the extra spillage with some more napkins, you said “Well, if nothing else, this certainly woke me up! Maybe I absorbed the caffeine through my skin.” 

Dan let out a surprised laugh, nodding his head in agreement. “Oh, definitely, that’s what must have happened.” He paused for a moment, looking you over critically. “Can I offer you a sweatshirt of mine to borrow until you can get home and change? It’s bad enough you’re covered in coffee, you shouldn’t have to be cold too.”

The thought of him seeing the homemade t-shirt you are wearing is horrifying, so you shake your head quickly. “Oh, no, I couldn’t, don’t worry about me. It’s not that far to walk.” 

“Please, I insist” he looks at you earnestly, pulling his arms out of the sleeves to take it off and give it to you.

“No, come on, Dan—“ and he freezes, tilts his head to the side, looking confused for a second before comprehension bringing a small smirk to his face. 

“I didn’t tell you my name yet” he says, tone knowing, a little teasing, a little fond as your face heats up.  
You know your face is bright red as you sigh, reaching up to unzip your hoodie. “I guess it doesn’t matter _now_ “ you muttered, mortified, peeling the damp fabric away to reveal your Skyhill t-shirt that you were wearing beneath. he lets out a surprised and pleased laugh, and as always it’s infectious and you end up chuckling (albeit sheepishly) too. 

“Hey man, that’s awesome! I don’t think I’ve ever seen one of those before! did you make it yourself?” You nod a little. “Nice.” 

He stands smiling at you for a moment longer, before clearing his throat and reminding you, “so, um, is all your stuff okay? I know I kinda knocked it on the floor, I hope nothing’s broken.” 

Your eyes widened and you quickly turned to your bag, crouching down and pulling it toward you before flipping the flap open to inspect the contents. “Whoa! That’s a lot of tech you’re hauling. Now I feel _really_ bad!” He chuckles anxiously, but you wave him off. 

“It’s fine, nothing harmed, I’ve got everything in heavy-duty cases because I’m a space-cadet who drops shit all the time.” 

You flip the bag closed again and pull the strap onto your shoulder as you stand, trying not to think of how cold it’s gonna be out there wearing a wet t-shirt. You cross your arms subconsciously, unfortunately drawing Danny’s attention back to your damp, sweatshirtless state. 

“I still insist you take my sweatshirt. And now that I know you’re a Lovely I know you even have an easy way to contact me to get it back to me, so you can’t feel too guilty about taking it.” He said, trying to sound reasonable, but mostly just sounding smug. 

You sighed again, but smiled and made a ‘gimme’ gesture towards the offending item of clothing. You slipped it on and zipped it up, and you had to admit it felt better, warm from his stupid, gorgeous, lanky body. 

“Thanks, that’s definitely better” you say, and he gives you another one of his easy smiles. 

God, you could get addicted to those smiles. They were so much more potent in person than on the other side of a screen.

“Sure thing! I have to get back to the grump space, but I hope you have a assault-free rest of your morning!” he said cheerfully. You exchanged goodbyes and he headed out, turning back to give you a little wave through the glass door. 

You snuggled deeper into his hoodie, wondering at your life.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think, anything is appreciated :) 
> 
> I'm not a great writer by any stretch of the imagination, but everyone's got to start somewhere, right?


End file.
